tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva McGonagall (TheSnailQueen)
This AU interpretation of this character is played by Rebekah and can be found here. , , , , |blood status= |marital status= Married |alias= * Minnie (by who like to try their luck ) * Min (by Gladwin) * 'Nerva (by Gladwin) * Mama (by her children) * Grams (by her grandchildren) * ____ |Title= * Prefect * * * * * * |Signature= |hidep= |species= Human |gender=Female |height= 5'9" |hair= Black |eyes= Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family= * Gladwin Morgan (husband) * Diana McIntyre (née McGonagall) (daughter) * Noah McIntyre (son-in-law) * Isobel McIntyre (granddaughter) * Una McIntyre (granddaughter) * Gabriel McIntyre (grandson) * Kieran McIntyre (grandson) * William McGonagall (son) * Felicity McGonagall (née Sinclair) (daughter-in-law) * Ardian McGnonagall (grandson) * Arya McGonagall (granddaughter) * Samantha McGonagall (granddaughter) * Wyatt McGonagall (grandson) * Flora McGonagall (granddaughter) * Moira Murphy (née McGonagall) (daughter) * Cian Murphy (son-in-law) * Blair Murphy (granddaughter) * Sorcha Murphy (granddaughter) * Glenna Murphy (granddaughter) * Rory Murphy (grandson) * Isobel McGonagall (née Ross) (mother) † * Robert McGonagall Sr (father) † * Malcolm McGonagall (brother) * Gabrielle McGonagall (née Moreau) (sister-in-law) * Elyan McGonagall (niece) * Heather McGonagall (niece) * Robert McGonagall Jr (brother) † * Hannah McGonagall (sister-in-law) † * Lillian McGonagall (niece) * Oliver McGonagall (nephew) * Elvira Morgan (née Avery) (mother-in-law) † * Douglas Morgan (father-in-law) † |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |Wand= 9½", , tba |jukebox = |Patronus= |hidea= |House= |job= * employee ( - ) * at ( ) * at ( - ) * Head of Gryffindor House (pre - ) * of (1956 or later-1998) * of (1998 onward) |Loyalty= * * * * * * ** * * * |hideg=sghjk }} Minerva Vesta McGonagall (b. ) is a witch born to and , she is their only daughter though she does have two younger brothers and . She attended between the years of and , she was sorted into Gryffindor house. However. the hat took 5½ minutes to decide between and , thus making her a . During her time there she made close friends with both Augusta Longbottom and Iona Penhallow, they became somewhat inseparable, despite not always seeing eye to eye. Her strongest subject was , though she excelled in most of her classes. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Employment First Wizarding War Death of The Potters Protection of The Potter Twins Between the wars Protecting the Philosopher's Stone The second opening of the Chamber of Secrets Escape of Sirius Black Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) High Inquisitor at Hogwarts St Mungo's Hospital Return to Hogwarts Battle of the Astronomy Tower Voldemort's control of Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts Later life (1998-) Media Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Scottish Witches Category:Scottish Characters Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Head Girl Category:Head of Gryffindor Category:Deputy Headmistress Category:Headmistress of Hogwarts Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Head of Transfiguration Category:Transfigurations Professor Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin First Class Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Female Character Category:SPEW Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen